


Coffee Shops are Sometimes Great Places to Find a Date

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, Yui is gay and Kiyoko is way too pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michimiya was well aware that her date was fake, however, that meant nothing when she had to stand beside the gorgeous Kiyoko. Kiyoko was only doing her a favor to scare off a pushy coworker and yet...
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Coffee Shops are Sometimes Great Places to Find a Date

“Kiyoko-san are you single?” The voice came suddenly from her right and Kiyoko had to push down the urge to jump out of her skin as she turned to look beside her.

“Yes, I am… Are you okay?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow, peering through her glasses at Michimiya Yui. The reporter looked more than a little stressed as she lowered herself to Kiyoko’s table.

“I am… still alive.” Yui said, waving down one of the baristas and ordering before turning back to Kiyoko. “I need a favor if you aren’t busy tonight.” 

Kiyoko watched her for a moment, taking in the still short hair and wide earnest brown eyes. She hadn’t talked much to Yui over the years, though they had met more than once through Sawamura and Suga.

“I’m not. What can I help you with?” Kiyoko said, blinking in surprise when Yui gasped in delight and clapped her hands together.

“Oh thank you. I just… I need a date for tonight. You don’t have to do anything!” Yui said quickly when Kiyoko opened her mouth. “Really, no kissing or anything that would make you uncomfortable. I just… My coworker keeps flirting with me and I told him I had a girlfriend and… He wants proof and we’re having a gala tonight with all of our benefactors and I know if I show up without someone he’ll just get worse and I really don’t want to have to quit my job just because he wants to sleep with me.”

“Can’t you report him?”

“The boss said to ignore him, I’ve already tried. This is really my only hope at this point.” Yui explained, sighing into her mug. “If I’d thought it through, I would have said boyfriend because I know Sugawara wouldn’t mind helping me out for the night… But I just really wanted him to know he didn’t have a chance ever.”

Kiyoko let the silence fall, thinking it over. It wasn’t like she had any reason to say no after all. Yui was a very close friend of Daichi as well. She turned back to her, smiling softly.

“Sure. Where should I meet you?”

Yui shuffled her feet as the cold air brushed over her bare legs. Her phone rang and she glanced down at the message, relief flooding through her as she read Kiyoko’s message. She had been waiting for Kiyoko to cancel if she was being completely honest.

She turned, making her way down the street to greet her one-date-only girlfriend. Her mind blanked as she turned the corner and saw Shimizu Kiyoko coming towards her.

A tight thigh-length dress glittered blue in the streetlights, black heels helping her tower even more over Yui. A golden clutch was tucked under her arm as she reached out with her free hand to Yui.

“H..Hi!” Yui managed to squeak out, a blush starting to rise on her cheeks at the sight of Kiyoko’s gentle smile making an appearance.

“Yui. You look very good.” Kiyoko said softly, dipping her head down slightly. Her hair fell forward, perfectly hiding another smile as Yui squeaked and started patting down her dress self-consiously.

“N-not nearly as good as you! Uh, uh thank you though.” Yui stuttered out, bowing her head out of embarrassment. Kiyoko hummed, gently taking Yui’s hand in hers.

Her hand was smaller than Kiyoko thought it would be and she carefully folded her fingers around them. Yui seemed to manage an even darker red, though she didn’t pull away so Kiyoko gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Shall we go in then?” She asked softly, watching Yui’s eyes light up as she remembered the plan for tonight.

“Yes yes! I think you’ll like it. They have a lot of great food and most of my coworkers aren’t… well aren’t Kaito so… I’m sure you’ll like them.” Yui said happily, starting to pull her down the street towards the lit up building.

“So we should probably come up with a cover story… Uh…” Yui started, tongue sticking out between her lips as she thought about it. Kiyoko watched her for a minute before humming herself.

“How about, we met at a nice little coffee shop. I looked over and you were right next to me, adorable as ever and I couldn’t help myself and asked you out.” Kiyoko said slowly, feeling her own cheeks burn slightly with but nowhere near the level of cherry that was decorating Yui’s.

“Uh, yes! Yes that’s fine.” Yui squeaked, looking down for a moment before she seemed to think of something. She took a breath and looked up, smiling brilliantly at her.

“This is going to be great, thank you so much Kiyoko-Chan!”

Yui had been right about Kiyoko liking it. Most of the benefactors were polite and curious, and the coworkers were excited to meet Yui’s supposed girlfriend after hearing from Kaito of her existence. The food was good too, fresh delicacies of fruit and fish splayed out beautifully.

“I’m just glad Michimiya-chan got someone to look out for her! She’s always stressing herself out so much and I can tell you two really like each other,” One of the coworkers, a sweet man named Inuoka, chattered happily before he was quickly distracted and hurried off towards one of his friends.

“Sorry, Inuoka-kun gets really happy to meet new people.” Yui sighed, looking fondly after her coworker. “He’s going to be asking about you for the rest of my life.”

“He’s kind, so I don’t mind his questions.” Kiyoko looked up as someone started pushing through the crowd toward them. Yui froze beside her and Kiyoko knew this was the ‘infamous’ Kaito. She stepped closer to the shorter girl, sliding one arm around her waist and firmly planting herself beside her.

“So. You actually have a girlfriend?” Kaito seemed to sneer when he finally managed to get to them.

“I told you I did.” Yui sniffed, anger clear in her rigid stance. Kiyoko squeezed her slightly with her arm and Yui relaxed slowly into her side, head moving to rest on her shoulder.

“Hmmph, or did you just call in a favor? You never mentioned her until you didn’t want to say yes to me, did you just invent her?”

“I’ve said no to you so many times-” Yui started, a low growl building in her throat when he waved her off. Kiyoko suppressed a smile, despite Yui’s sweet demeanor she had quite the fire when she started going.

“If my girlfriend doesn’t want to bring me up at  _ work _ , that’s not really any of your business is it?” Kiyoko said slowly, leaning down to press a single kiss to Yui’s forehead. Yui actually managed to control her blush this time, though Kiyoko was sure she wouldn’t be able to the moment her righteous fury had left.

“Or she’s embarrassed about you…” Kaito said, only to bite his tongue as he realized what he’d said as Kiyoko raised a single eyebrow. She didn’t say anything, and she didn’t need to.

“What’s embarrassing,” Kiyoko said after a moment to Yui, purposely looking away from Kaito, “is that a fully grown man doesn’t understand ‘no’. Tanaka would be appalled.”

Yui burst into laughter, imagining the hyperactive wing spiker screaming about respecting women. She couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she looked up at Kiyoko, half forgetting Kaito was even there.

“Tanaka? Could you imagine Suga-kun? He’s feral just having fun, imagine if he actually got angry for once.” Yui giggled and Kiyoko’s heart skipped a beat. She was gorgeous and funny. Kiyoko definitely had to take Daichi out to dinner for introducing them even though it was years ago.

“Sugawara… Not a man you want to get angry… Though, did you ever meet Shirofuki? She could get anyone to bow to her, especially after she beat Bokuto Kotaro in an eating contest.”

Yui’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to respond when she noticed Kaito still there, looking more and more irritated. Kiyoko followed her gaze and shrugged, turning away purposely ignoring him this time.

“After this we should stop by the coffee shop, the food here is good but a raspberry crown sounds great.” Kiyoko said, pulling her further through the crowd away from him.

Yui hummed at the thought, looking around as they made their way through. She blinked then looked past, a laugh bursting free.

“He’s going to be so pissed. Good. I’m tired of dealing with him, though I do feel bad about lying to my other coworkers. They seem to really like you.” Yui sighed, leaning against her and Kiyoko shifted to keep her arm secure around her waist. As long as Yui was okay with it, Kiyoko wanted to hold her a little longer.

“Well… Why don’t we do something so it’s not a lie…” Kiyoko hummed, trying not to smile at Yui’s confused murmur. “Well, we  _ did _ meet in a coffee shop and you’re still adorable not to mention beautiful.” 

Kiyoko reached up with her free hand, careful not to scratch her with the clutch, and brushed Yui’s bangs out of her eyes as her face slowly started turning red. Yui’s mouth fell open and moved silently as she tried to come to term with what was really happening

“And I can’t help but ask if you’re free tomorrow morning for a date. I know a nice place to take a walk and see wildlife.” Kiyoko finished, waiting patiently for Yui to come back to her own senses.

“I… I… Yes!” Yui squeaked before coughing and trying to suppress a grin. “I mean… Yes, I would like that very much.”


End file.
